


Meet the kid

by malcolm_fan



Category: Meet Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolm_fan/pseuds/malcolm_fan





	Meet the kid

The kid is not a kid anymore


End file.
